


Rebirth

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fantas_magoria, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Rebirth

She floats into the club, feeling the gaze of each patron as she passes by. They don't know what she is, not yet, but she knows they instinctively feel her power and both fear and desire it, in equal measure.

It won't be long before The Master is free and these children will bleed on the altar of his greatness.

And just like that, all thoughts of her sire are driven out of her mind, because her body cries out for someone else. Her boy is close by. Hiding in the shadows as if he's a frightened mongrel instead of the powerful creature she knows him to be.

Disgust runs through her. The taint that lies within him almost makes her shudder. But then she remembers enduring one hundred years without him. She remembers how he came to her once before. He fled then, but since then she's had a lot of time to ponder. She looks around at the humans surrounding her and briefly savors their increasing terror as Luke feeds off the first one chosen to help unchain The Master. How many of them would gladly hold down their fellow friends if she told them they would be free to go if they would help The Harvest to come about. Souls are just a gossamer covering.

When The Master walks the Earth once more and all of them are allowed to feed on the remaining teenagers, she'll have him brought in. With the heady scent of blood perfuming the air, and the cacophony of screams blending to form a powerful aria, the chaos that still lives in Angel's heart will be unleashed once more.

The Master isn't the only one who will be reborn tonight.


End file.
